Until The Stars Run Cold
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. What if Mufasa wasn't king but his younger half brother? And what if Scar/Taka wasn't a male but Mufasa's younger sister? This is lion king but with different turn of events. Talia now known as Scar is determined to be queen and she will do anything to get it. Even by killing her younger brother and chase out her niece. Will the princess return or let the darkness win?


**Okay I first want to say that a friend has requested this story and I took it on since a lot of readers was looking forward to reading A Different Beginning. This and Acceptance will be the top stories I will be updating. When I'm done then I will return to Circle of Life. Now without further ado here's the Prologue to Until The Stars Run Cold.**

 _Prologue: A New King_

Queen Uru sighed as her bright yellow eyes looked over her kingdom. That one day will be one of her children's. The thing is she has to choose the future ruler and it's hard. All of her children process great qualities but only one can take the throne after she steps down or the sun sets on her time on earth. The rich golden lioness closed her eyes as she tried to come up with a choice.

"My love, you're putting too much into this."

Uru sighed heavily before opening her eyes to see her second mate sitting by her. When she first started out as queen she had her best friend as her mate and king. Ahadi was the love the love of her life but a week after their cubs, Mufasa and Talia were born he was killed in a fight with a rogue. A month after Ahadi's death she met Aasim and it was love at first sight. She still love Ahadi but had to move on, not only for the kingdom but for her sons so that they can have a father. Four months later after marring Aasim, a little prince was born. Now a year and a half later she had to choose who's going to rule the Pridelands after her.

"The law states that the oldest inherited the throne. So you have your answer." the auburn brown lion smiled at his mate.

Uru knew that, she was hoping to get out of that. Mufasa and Talia are the oldest but Talia has been neglecting her princess lessons and duties. She inhaled and exhaled, might as well get it over. "Zazu!"

A dark blue hornbill flew over and landed with a bow. "Yes, my queen?" Zazu is her former majordomo's son but took her place as majordomo after she passed on. After all Zuzu was her father and grandmother's majordomo.

"Would you please escort Mufasa, Talia and Sariel here."

Zazu nodded before taking flight into the afternoon skies. By time the afternoon hunters returned the princes and princess were not far behind. Uru sighed before looking at her three children. The golden lioness waited for her children to be seated before she took a deep breath and began.

"The time has come where you are informed of the future ruler. It's Mufasa."

Talia's green eyes widen before she growled. "Of course. Give the golden child the throne."

Uru wanted to say something but her eldest son beat her to it. The bright golden teen lion shook his head. "I don't accept. I don't want to be king."

Uru looked at Mufasa hard before frowning. "Are you sure?" Mufasa nodded, Uru sighed and ignored the smile on her daughter's muzzle before turning her attention to her youngest son. "Then Sariel, you are the next ruler of the Pridelands."

The russet brown teen male looked at his mother with wide blueish-purple eyes before bowing his head. "I'll make you proud."

Talia sneered as she narrowed her eyes. "Are you kidding me! Am I invisible or something! I'm the second oldest, I deserve to be queen!"

Uru sighed heavily before shaking her head. "You have neglected your royal responsibilities. I can no way make you future queen."

Talia growled before turning to face her little brother. With a roar of rage she pounced on the future king. The siblings tumbled before the rich brown teen pinned the muscler male down. Sariel out of fear and the instinct to protect himself he swung his paw and hit Talia across the face. The princess roared in pain before backing away.

Aasim ran over and roared in his step -daughter's face. "Talia, what do you think you were doing!?"

Talia growled and pounced on the unexpected lion. She latched on the older male's throat until he went limp.

"Talia!" Uru roared before pushing her daughter off her mate. To only find her beloved mate dead. "What have you done!"

Talia growled and glared at her mother. "He wasn't my father and he started it."

Mufasa helped Sariel up before glaring at his sister. "You attacked Sariel!"

Uru closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "What's done is done. Talia you will live with your scar as a reminder of how selfish you are for the rest of your live."

Talia sneered before walking away from the her unworthy family. She will be queen, one way or another, she will take her rightfully place as queen.


End file.
